


Salt

by AnthonyEStark



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Lives, Hartwin, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/AnthonyEStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy makes Harry a coffee but accidentally puts in salt instead of sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Salt**

It was very rare for Eggsy to wake up before Harry and Eggsy remembered why he didn’t wake up early as he shuffled sleepily into the kitchen. Ever since he had moved into Harry’s house - because it was just easier for both of them and Eggsy didn’t want to make his mother suspicious by being called out on missions at stupid hours when he was supposed to be working in a tailor’s shop - he would wake up every morning to find Harry downstairs reading the news on his phone with a coffee. He wanted to do something nice for Harry, as a way of saying thanks for letting him stay in this house, which was why he was downstairs hours before he normally was, about to make Harry his morning coffee.

He got out Harry’s favourite mug, flicked on the kettle and put the coffee powder into the mug, before resting against the counter and nearly falling asleep again if it wasn’t for him forcing himself to stay awake. _Now is_ not _the time to sleep, you’ve been planning this for ages._

The only reason Eggsy was doing this was because he was planning to ask Harry out on a date after weeks - possibly months - of pining. He had a theory that getting Harry into a good mood would increase the chances of him saying yes to the date. _Even if I wimp out of asking today, Harry would at least be in a good mood and that was worth waking up at_ \- he quickly glanced at the clock to see it was nearly 7AM - _an unacceptable hour._ As he poured the boiling water into the mug, he let his mind wander to what he was planning to ask Harry, absentmindedly grabbing the sugar pot and pouring some in. _Where would I even ask him to go? I guess I could ask him to go for a drink but he seems like he would prefer somewhere fancy so-_

_Wait- Shit, that’s not sugar!_

He quickly retracted his hand from over the mug, leaving a white trail across the counter, as he glanced over to where the sugar was kept and realised that he had picked up the salt shaker next to it instead. _Fuck, Harry’ll be here in a sec and I can’t-_

“Oh, Eggsy, you made coffee,” Eggsy cursed his bad luck as he meekly turned to see Harry walking to his side and swiftly picking up the mug, “How nice of you.”

He went to say something, but Harry had already taken a large sip and Eggsy flinched slightly because he was expecting some kind of reaction from Harry. What he wasn’t expecting was the blank, still as composed as ever, look on Harry’s face - although he could’ve sworn that he saw Harry’s eyebrow raise minutely -  as he looked Eggsy in the eye and proceeded to down the rest of the coffee and then hand back the mug with exactly the same expression.

Eggsy kept the eye contact as he took back the mug - making sure to brush his fingers against Harry’s because he was definitely going to make the most of every opportunity he got - and, even though he knew he was very likely to be killed at any second, his mind was still in the gutter and he thought that Harry was still incredibly hot even when downing coffee that was about 60% salt.The silence only lasted for mere seconds but already Eggsy felt as though it was too long and blurted out, “That was hardcore.”

Judging by the lack of response to that too, Eggsy figured that he had severely pissed off Harry and averted his eyes so that he was staring intently at the mug he was placing on the counter instead as Harry looked as though he was going to leave. _Shit, if he’s in a bad mood then it ruins my plan of asking him out._ “Wanna go out?”

 _Why did I say that?_ He would of been more angry with himself if it wasn’t for the composed look on Harry’s face faltering to be replaced with a bewildered expression and Eggsy was taking it as a small victory to get a response.

“Pardon?”

“Well, it seems as though the coffee here is off so perhaps you would accompany me to a coffee shop instead?”

The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched up as he replied, “Sure, but you’re paying to make up for that disaster of a beverage I just drank,” and Eggsy couldn’t keep the pleased grin off of his face as he very nearly skipped out the door to go and get dressed, knowing that that could of had a much worse outcome and he must be the luckiest person ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Kingsman fic and based off of a prompt I'll link to when I find it again. My tumblr (kingsmanswag) is always open if you have an promts or you just want to fangirl over Hartwin with me.
> 
> \- Tony


End file.
